ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Viral Virus
Viral Virus ''is the 9th episode of season 1 in Ren X. Ren is at Speedy's house with ALL of his friends. Ren attempts to hack into Speedy's computer to fix her computer bug, although Speedy doesn't completely agree with it. So the Computer comes up to a virus called "The X". Ren attampts to solve it with his powers, but ends up having he and his friends sucked into the computer. ''At Speedy's House Speedy: (playing a video game with Mig) Ren, what are you doing? Ren: Regular and I are trying to hack your computer Speedy: why? Regular: I'm not doing ANYTHING. It's all Ren. Speedy: don't do it Ren!!!! Ren: (the computer starts to beep fast) Umm...that's a baaaad (sheep noise) sound. Speedy: what did you do!?!?! Ren: I just spilled a teeny tiny drop of water on the starter cable. Speedy: Uh-Oh. Ren: Uh-oh what? Speedy: (races to the computer and starts typing fast) If I can type the name, of my printer, the hacking code, the computer manual code fast enough thhen- (computer explodes, creating a drizzy shockwave) Ren: That felt weird. Is everyone okay? Regular: Yes. Zon: Yep. Denica: Yus. Ancy: Pretty much. Speedy: Okay? OKAY? OKAY!?!?! YOU JUST DESTROYED MY COMPUTER!!!! Ren: whoa! be breezy, speedy. Speedy: WHAT!?! Ren: It means cill out, I was trying to rhyme. Speedy: (grabs Ren's shirt and transforms to full Kineceleran) Listen! Ren: I'm listening! Speedy: You better get my computer back before my dad comes are you're dead! Ren: Ok! (runs outside) What the? (everyone else comes inside) Ren: The computer didn't explode, Speedy. It sucked us into it. Speedy: That better be a good thing! Ren: it is. Speedy: ih. (smiles, and returns to her human form) Denica: Technically, we didn't get sucked into cyberspace. The computer copied our digital a- Ren: blablabla Denica: (speaking over Ren) appearance and posted it here. The computer destroyed our realselves. Everyone exept Denica: 0.0 Denica: don't worry, if we get back to the real world, the computer will re-create us. Yoponot: If us and Speedy's house is here, what's back in the real world? Mig: hmm.... Back in the real world Speedy's Dad: Im tired today. Infact, I just wanna go and lay in bed. (sees an empty yard) SPEEDY!!!!!! In Cyberspace Speedy: My dad is probably yelling my name right now. Ren: i know right? Mig: Hey guys, follow me! (everyone follows Mig) Mig: Look! (points to a black, spinning tornado) Regular: What the? Speedy: What is that thing? Zon: what the? (Zon, Speedy, and Ren get sucked in the tornado) Denica: Uh-oh! guys, it's up to yall. I can't control time in cyberspace, at least not yet. Mig: I'm afraid if I use my electric powers, it could effect cyberspace badly. Toon: what do we do? Denica: really? Toon: what? Denica: you guys are like Ren, Speedy, and Zon. Toon, Regular, and Yoponot: how? Denica: Really? Regular, you're a Vulpinmancer, like Zon. Regular: true. Denica: Yoponot, you can run fast like Speedy. Yoponot: Yah. Denica: Toon, you can transform into animals like Ren can transform into aliens. Toon: Oh! Black Tornado: It is I, Sci! Toon and Ren: why do you like to stalk us so much? Speedy and Yoponot: I know right? Sci: Eh, i don't know Everyone exept Sci: 0.0 Regular and Zon: DOUBLE O.O!!!!! Sci: I shall kill you! Yoponot and Speedy: sure (start running in circles, creating their own mass tornado.) Zon and Regular: (jump into the tornado and roll into a ball) Ren and Toon: Time to transform!!! (Ren turns into Porcuspine, while Toon turns into a Porcupine) Sci: You cannot stop me (sends a radioactivity ray, weakening Ren, and the rest) All exept Sci: (groan) Sci: Groan indeed! (evil laugh) Speedy: work on your evil laugh, dude. -_- Sci: Y U NO LIKE MY EVIL LAUGH!?! (starts punching Speedy with his gaint tornado fists) Speedy: STOP IT! (starts to cry a bit) STTOOOOPP!! (crys even more) Yoponot: (attempts to run, but is crushed by an object thrown at him by Sci) Zon and Regular: (rolls into a spike ball and charges for Sci) RRAAGGEEE!!!!! Ren and Toon: (charges at Sci) Sci: (fake yawn) I'm tired. (falls down on purpose, crushing everybody horribly. All exept Sci: OOOWWW!!!! Sci: I am evil! Mig: (hiding behind a giant rock) Uh-oh! My friends need me! GAWD! I should've helped them earlier!!! Sci: (pretends to fall asleep) zzzzzzz Mig: Hey!!!! Sci: (rolls over to look at Mig) What!?! Oh. another weakling! Mig: leave, my friends, ALOONNNEE!!!!RRAAAGGGEEE!!!! (the ground starts crumbling to pieces) Sci: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!???!!!! Mig: I can control electricity, so Ha! Sci: Uh-Oh I must get out! (gets tied up by an electrical rope) Mig: (ecsorts him and his friends out and leaves Sci in cyberspace) Back in the real world Speedy's Dad: what the? Speedy: long story dad. My hand hurts *Porcuspine debuts *Toon, Regular, Yoponot, and Mig all debut in the same episode. *Mig just debuted in this episode, yet he saves the day Category:Episodes